


I Don't Need No One Taking Care of Me

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, because it's actually kind of a cute ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Ah yes, some ol' Jack/Kath. This is the typical "Katherine finds Jack beaten up and takes care of him" trope. But I like it so... here's a one-shot of it.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	I Don't Need No One Taking Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This a request from Tumblr, and I thought it was a good idea to write something other than Javid for once. Hope y'all enjoy!

Katherine felt her heart drop.

She had been on her way to the lodging house to greet the Newsies before their morning distribution but noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Just across the street in a nearby alley, she noticed the figure of a man lying on the ground. Being the curious reporter that she was, of course, she went to investigate what happened.

As she crossed the street, she noticed the figure moving. She noticed the familiar face of the figure. Her eyes widened.

“Oh my god! Jack!” She ran over to him and knelt. “Jack, what happened?”

The familiar boy groaned and propped himself up on his elbow. “Kathy… Mornin’…”

Katherine held her hand to her mouth as she got a good look at her lover’s face. He had bruises along his neck and face with cuts slashed across his arms and a black eye. “Jack, what happened?” Her voice came out quivering.

Jack waved a dismissive hand. “Just a little run-in with the Delanceys last night. Nothin’ much to worry abo-”

“Last night! Hon, have you been out here all night?” She gently touched his face but removed her hand quickly when he winced.

Jack sat up. “Yeah, but I don’t want ya worrin’ about me. I’m fine, Kat.”

The reporter grunted in frustration. “You are not fine! Come on, you can’t go out selling newspapers like that! I’m going to take you home and patch you up.”

The boy blinked slowly as if dazed. “This is just a little somethin’ that happens sometimes. I can… I can take care of myself. I don’t need no one takin’ care of me.”

Katherine crossed her arms reluctantly. “Jack, I am not letting you work like this!” She stood up and held out her hand for the other to take. “Come on.”

Jack swatted her hand away. “I’m fine.” He tried to stand but ended up on his back once again. He winced and rubbed the back of his head.

“You are not fine! Let me help you!”

“No…” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at her as if waiting for her to leave.

Katherine mirrored his actions and gave him a look that said she wasn’t going anywhere. Jack was probably the most stubborn man she’d ever met, but two could play at that game.

Their little staring contest went on for what seemed like forever. Jack finally sighed. “Ugh… fine… but only ‘cause you got those pretty eyes.” He smirked.

Katherine rolled her eyes but couldn’t help and smile. Even bruised and beaten, Jack was still a major flirt.

She held out her hand for him to take. This time he took it. She had a little trouble helping him up, but, eventually, she helped the boy to his feet.

Now standing, Katherine could see how Jack’s knees shook. She slung one of his arms around her shoulder and helped him stand straight.

Jack smiled. “You… you’re stronger than ya look. I’m glad ya didn’t soak me up on the rooftop that night…”

Katherine smiled back. “What can I say? I have to look out for myself. I don’t need anyone taking care of me.”

Jack leaned over and left a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Not while I’m around.”

Katherine snickered and tried to pretend she didn’t feel her face growing hot. “Shut up.”

She held him by the waist and helped Jack make his way out of the alley. The two stumbled a little along the way as they made their way to Katherine’s home. She sat Jack down while she checked if anyone was home.

She went around the house and checked the windows to make sure her father had left because she knew how much he hated having Jack around their house. He always said it was bad enough having the strike leader around his daughter, but he didn’t want him near his home while he was around.

When Katherine saw that her father wasn’t home, she went back and opened the front door. She helped Jack into the living room and sat him down on the couch. Jack immediately plopped himself down and laid back.

“Fancy…” His eyes darted around to take in the sight of the huge room. “Wow. You got some fancy livin’ arrangements here, Kitty Kat.”

Katherine rolled her eyes at the nickname she knew all too well. “Just stay here. I’ll be right back.”

“Do I really got a choice?” He chuckled.

“Just don’t touch anything.”

She went up to get a towel and wet it with cold water. She grabbed a few bandages and went back to where she left Jack.

She sat next to him and gently rubbed his back. “Don’t worry, hon. I’m going to take care of you.”

Jack sat up shakily. “I told ya I don’t need no one takin’ care of me.”

Katherine put her hands on her hips. “Then why did you come all the way to my house with me?”

Jack shrugged. “Because I love you.”

Katherine raised an eyebrow. She shook her head slowly but couldn’t stay mad for long. She was weak for Jack’s little puppy-dog eyes. “Ugh, just let me bandage you up really quick.”

Jack sat up slouched over. “Fine.”

“Okay, I’m going to need you to take off your shirt.”

Jack gave her his signature smirk. “Movin’ a little quick, aren’t we? We haven’t even gone out yet.”

Katherine punched his arm but immediately regret her decision when Jack grimaced and let out a noise that sounded like a wounded dog. “Oh, sorry!”

“It’s fine… It’s fine…” He put an arm around her. “I’m fine.”

Katherine sighed. “Just do what I said, so I can clean off your cuts.”

Jack undid his vest and button-up. He put them to the side. Katherine gently cleaned off Jack’s cuts. With difficulty because Jack wouldn’t stop squirming like a kid in a doctor’s office.

“Jack, hold still.”

“But, it’s cold.”

Katherine finished cleaning the wounds and bandaged up his cuts. She handed him the towel. “Here, put this on your black eye. It’ll help it feel better.”

Jack did as he was told without arguing this time.

Katherine finished bandaging Jack up after a few minutes. “And…done! There you go. That’s all I can do for that, but I’m not sure about the limp though. Maybe rest for a few days, and it’ll be fine.”

“Got it.”

There was silence.

“Hey, Katherine?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

Katherine smiled. “It’s no problem. Just know I’ll always be here to take care of you, whether you like it or not.”

Jack smiled weakly. He removed the towel from his eye, and before Katherine could say anything, Jack connected their lips.


End file.
